Worlds Collide
by TBorah89
Summary: When Sam's brother goes missing Ellen, Jo, and Bobby show up to get his help finding him. Sparks fly between Jo and Dean. Sam finds out that there is more than one type of family.


Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or Supernatural I'm merely borrowing concepts for my own amusement.

Summary: When Sam's hunter family meets his witch family things get a little bit interesting.

* * *

><p>Worlds Collide<p>

Dean Halliwell was standing behind the bar in his sister's club. It wasn't like he didn't have a job of his own, but he was helping Piper out by bartending tonight. He didn't mind it because of all the hot women that he got to scope out, plus Piper had promised him pie if he would help her. The one thing that Dean loved almost as much as he loved his car was pie.

"Dean, have you even been listening to a word I have said?" Sam asked his brother.

Dean had been wiping the same spot down on the bar for the last five minutes. "I'm sorry, Sammy, I've been in my own little world." He apologized.

"I wasn't actually talking about anything worthwhile, I just wanted to know when you were going to help me move my stuff into the basement." Sam replied. Only recently had his oldest sister agreed that it was time for him to move into the manor.

"I'll help you whenever you're ready, Sammy." Dean told him. He kinda felt bad that he had been zoning out on his little brother.

"Dude, seriously, you are going to have to stop calling me Sammy. I don't find it amusing you make me sound like a little kid." Sam protested.

"House rules, Sammy, the big brother does what he wants and the little brother has to shut his cake hole." Dean said and he was being dead serious about it.

"In that case, Dean, I think you better be shutting your mouth. Sam is bigger than you are." Phoebe pointed out to her little brother taking a seat at the bar.

"I will have you know that I am six-two, it's not my fault that our baby brother is a fucking giant." Dean protested.

"Where's Paige?" Sam asked. He felt the most comfortable with his twin and with Dean. They were the least weird about this whole thing.

"Paige called and said that she should be here any minute. I'm a little surprised that I beat her here." Phoebe informed him.

"Phoebe, stop distracting my bartenders." Piper scolded her younger sister. She really did need those two to help out or she wouldn't have asked them.

"I'm not distracting your bartenders, your bartenders were already distracted when I sat down here." Phoebe replied glaring at her sister. She had been impossible to live with since their older sister Prue had died and Phoebe had had just about as much as she could stand of her attitude.

"Hey, now, girls, there will be no fighting until I can get a mud pit in here and we can settle this the right way." Dean warned them with a smirk on his face.

"Dean, we're your sisters that is gross. I'm begging you for the last time to stop including us in your deluded fantasies." Phoebe said rolling her eyes at him.

"Dean, why is it that every time I see you Piper and Phoebe are yelling at you about something?" Paige asked her brother as she took a seat at the bar.

"Because they abuse me, I'm not ashamed to admit that I am a battered little brother." Dean replied. He really didn't have it in him to be serious.

"Dean, I hate to tell you this, but you don't have much of a case when it comes to that. All a judge has to do is hear you open your mouth and he will commend Piper and Phoebe for showing so much restraint." Sam told him patting him on the back.

"I've said it once and I'll say it again you are so Piper's brother." Dean said shaking his head.

"What does that even mean?" Sam asked with a confused look on his face.

"That means that you are just like her." Dean explained to him.

Piper smacked him with the towel that he had been using to wipe the bar down with. "Dean, I don't know what to do with you sometimes, you can be such a pig when you want to be." She berated him.

Dean however wasn't listening to his sister something more interesting had caught his eye and he would be occupied with that for a little while.

"Dean Parker, are you listening to me?" Piper asked him.

"Nope," Dean said popping the P. "I think I have just fallen in love." He was staring at a blonde who was descending the stairs into the club.

Sam caught sight of where his brother was looking and his eyes about bugged out of his head. "Dean, I don't think that is the best idea that you have ever had." He cautioned him.

"Don't be ridiculous, Sammy, there is no woman on the face of the earth who can resist Dean Halliwell." Dean replied like his little brother was talking crazy.

"Dean, trust me you really don't want to hit on her." Sam tried again. He had looked past the blonde and he saw the brunette woman and a man with a beard who were behind her.

"Trust me, Sammy, I'm pretty sure that I do. I would have all kinds of regrets in the morning if I didn't." Dean reasoned with him.

"Dean, I don't even know why I try to talk to you sometimes." Sam rolled his eyes and he figured he would let his brother make a fool out of himself.

The three people that Sam had been observing sat down on barstools and Dean glided over to them putting on his game face well he was in for one hell of a big surprise. "What can I get you guys?" he asked.

"Have you by chance seen Sam Winchester?" the brunette lady asked him in a thick Texas drawl.

"That all depends on what you want with him." Dean replied trying to get a feel for the woman. For all he knew she could be a demon and he would be damned to go to hell if he let a demon get to his little brother.

Sam saw all the muscles in his brother's body go rigid and he walked over to him. "It's ok, Dean." He assured him before turning his attention to the three people at the bar. "Hey Ellen, Bobby, Jo." He greeted them.

"You know them, Sam?" Dean asked just to be sure.

"Dean Halliwell, I would like for you to meet Ellen and Jo Harvell and Bobby Singer." Sam pointed at each person as he spoke. "Ellen, Jo, Bobby, this is my older brother Dean." He made the introductions.

"It's nice to meet you, Dean." Bobby said offering him his hand.

"It's nice to meet you too." Dean replied.

"Ellen, what are you guys doing here?" Sam asked.

"Your brother is missing." Ellen didn't know how to break it to him gently so she just came out and said it.

"Johnny's missing?" Sam asked worriedly.

"You have another brother?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, my dad's golden child. He hasn't talked to me in years because I decided that I much rather go to school than be a hunter." Sam explained to him quickly.

"No one has heard from him in a few days and he was on the trail of the demon who killed your mom." Bobby told him.

"Shit, Johnny and dad never could let that one go. I swear that Johnny is going to end up as crazy as dad and this is going to kill him just like it killed dad." Sam said with a sigh.

"Sam, we came to you because we thought that you might like to help us find him." Jo said all the while she was staring at Dean.

"I have things here that I have to do. I don't know that I can just pick up and go looking for Johnny." Sam replied.

"Sammy, if you want to go you can. We'll be able to hold down the fort here without you." Dean assured him.

"I don't even know where to start looking for him." Sam admitted. He wanted to help his brother; the problem was he didn't know if his brother wanted his help.

"The last I talked to him he said he was headed out here." Ellen supplied helpfully.

"Actually, I have an idea about how to find him." Dean volunteered.

"Do I want to know?" Sam asked his brother.

"Probably not, this is that part of yourself that you refuse to embrace." Dean said rolling his eyes at him.

"What's he talking about Sam?" Bobby asked the young man.

"I'll explain everything later, I just can't explain it right now." Sam replied.

"Dean, Sam, are you guys ok?" Piper asked coming over to them.

"Yeah, Piper, we're good." Sam assured her.

"Sure, that's why you look like you're about ready to have a panic attack." Piper said calling him on his bullshit.

"Piper, if you wait until we close up tonight I promise that I will explain everything to everybody." Sam said sighing. He didn't know that it was going to be this hard to merge his two lives together.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Ok, Sammy, we're all closed up. You promised us an explanation right about now." Dean said looking at his little brother with a serious expression on his face.

"Paige, Piper, Phoebe, I want you to meet Ellen, Jo, and Bobby." Sam pointed to each person as he spoke. "Those three are my sisters. Paige is my twin but we have different fathers." He explained.

"Sam is the baby out of us all." Phoebe supplied helpfully.

"Sam, Dean said something about you denying part of who you are. What did he mean by that?" Ellen asked him.

"I'm a witch, that's what Dean meant by that." Sam answered her.

"Boy, have you been smokin' rabbit tobacco? What is wrong with you? You know better than to mess with witchcraft." Bobby yelled at him like he had lost his mind.

"It's not like that, Bobby, we were all born with these powers. We didn't make a deal with a demon to get them or anything like that." Sam said trying to calm him down.

"You all have powers?" Jo asked.

"Dean," Piper said looking at her little brother.

Dean didn't reply he knew what she wanted him to do. He picked up a glass and threw it in the air. Piper flicked out her fingers and the glass froze in mid air. Flames shot out of Dean's fingers and he destroyed the glass.

"I thought fire was a demonic power." Bobby stated.

"Powers aren't good or evil it's what they're used for." Dean explained dryly. He got that stupid question all of the time.

"And you think that can help us find Johnny?" Jo asked him. Even seeing him use his powers didn't put her off about him.

"Well, not that exactly, but there is this thing that I can do as long as someone has something of his that I can use." Dean explained.

"Who's Johnny?" Paige asked Sam.

"He's my brother, I haven't talked to him in I can't tell you how long. He's missing and I of course have to help find him." Sam said rolling his eyes.

"Sammy, you might not be happy with him, but he is still your family. You'll feel bad if something happens to him and you didn't do anything to help." Dean reasoned with his little brother. There was a serious tone in his voice and deep sadness in his emerald green eyes as he spoke. He still felt that he hadn't done enough to try to save Prue.

"You guys are my family, Dean." Sam reminded him.

"So now family is limited to blood? That's not how it works, Sammy, you need to do this whether you want to or not. I think that it will be good for you." Dean wasn't going to back down on this one.

"Dean, it wasn't your fault." Piper told him she knew damn good and well that he wasn't just thinking about Prue at the moment.

"Not now, Piper, this isn't about me, this is about Sammy." Dean replied locking eyes with his oldest sister.

"Sam, I think that you should listen to your brother he obviously isn't an idgit like you are." Bobby said rolling his eyes at the young man. From the little bit he had seen of Dean he really liked him.

"Do I have a choice in this?" Sam asked.

"No!" Ellen and Piper exclaimed at the same time.

"Fine," Sam yelled throwing his hands up in the air.

"Now, who does a man gotta kill to get a beer in here?" Bobby asked.

"That'd be me, what do you want Bobby?" Piper asked him.

"I'll take whatever you've got as long as it's cold and wet." Bobby replied with a smile.

"That I can do." Piper said smiling back at him.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Dean was sitting at table with his feet propped up and a beer in his hand. He had long ago grown tired of listening to everyone else and he had drifted off on his own.

"This seat taken?" Jo asked him

"No, go right ahead. I could never refuse a pretty woman a seat." Dean replied giving her one of his trademark grins.

"So, you're Sam's brother?" Jo asked him trying to make conversation.

"Yep, and quite frankly I don't know how the little candy ass ever made it as a hunter." Dean said with a chuckle.

"He didn't really have a choice in the matter the life was kinda forced on him. John went off his rocker when his wife was killed. Sam was just six months old when he lost his mom." Jo informed him.

"I know that feeling I wasn't much older than that when I lost my mother." Dean took a long pull off of his beer.

"I lost my dad when I was really little. It's part of living the life I guess." Jo replied.

"This supernatural bullshit isn't worth all the trouble that it causes, but knowing what's out there I wouldn't be able to walk away and let innocent people get hurt." Dean mused. That was the cop in him talking; he had a thing about protecting the defenseless.

"I enjoy the life there is nothing like the rush of setting things right by killing a monster." Jo told him.

"That's true, but you have to be prepared to make sacrifices. I hold no allusions of ever being able to have children. This isn't the sort of life that I want to bring them into. Not that I ever really think about having kids though. I would be horrible with a kid." Dean didn't know why he was opening up to her so much he was normally very guarded. Something about Jo made her easy for him to unload on.

"Something tells me that this is the most honest conversation that you have ever had with a woman that you aren't related to." Jo joked with him.

"Why would you say something like that?" Dean asked giving her another grin.

"Because you seem like the type." Jo informed him.

"And what type is that?" Dean asked knowing damn well what she was going to say.

"The type that is used to getting what he wants from women and that normally doesn't involve honest conversation. I think that it would be safe to say that most women in your life don't last more than a few hours." Jo really had him pegged.

"Maybe I'm guilty as charged and maybe not." Dean shrugged like he didn't give a damn about anything.

"Maybe I'd like to find out first hand if I was right or not." Jo shot him a flirty smile.

"Not happening, kid, I'm not sure that your mom would approve of me." Dean told her. Not that that had ever stopped him before.

"You're scared of my mom?" Jo asked him sounding highly amused.

"Your mom is like my oldest sister. Something tells me that she has a temper I don't want to mess with. I'm pretty sure if we were to test your little theory that I would find myself on the business end of a shotgun or whatever other weapon it is that you hunters are so fond of." Dean wasn't ashamed to admit that there were women who scared the shit out of him. It just so happened that Ellen Harvell was one of them.

"My mom likes you I can tell. You just don't seem like the type that would pass up the offer of a free night with no strings attached." Jo said putting on the bedroom eyes.

"Jo, I'm no good for you." Dean warned her.

"I think you should let me decide that for myself." Jo said reaching out to touch his hand.

"I think that you have this romanticized version in your head of what guys like me are like and you'll find yourself sorely disappointed if anything happens between you and me." Dean was being honest. He didn't know why he was working so hard to turn her off of him. That wasn't like him at all he normally did his damnedest to get them into his bed.

"I think that you are a little too hard on yourself." Jo was really pouring on the charm now.

Dean felt something inside him crack and his normal lothario came out. "Alright, then, if you're sure that you can handle me." he challenged her.

"I'm more than capable of handling you." Jo assured him.

"How are you going to lose your mom?" Dean asked her.

"I'm a grown woman, my mother doesn't need to know about everything that I do." Jo replied confidently. Dean arched his eyebrow and shot her a look. "Ok, maybe I'm going to tell her a little white lie."

"That's what I thought." Dean nodded his head. He had her pegged just like she had him pegged.

"Mom, I'm going to go over a game plan with Dean tonight don't wait up for me." Jo called across the room to her mother. "And that is how it's done." She said looking at him smugly.

Dean shook his head. "That is never going to work and you know it."

"Yes it will, especially since you and I are leaving right now." Jo said grabbing him by the hand.

"I like your style, Harvell." Dean sounded suitably impressed with her.

"Just try to keep up with me, Halliwell." Jo replied dragging him along by the arm.

* * *

><p>How Dean managed to concentrate on the short drive to his garage was beyond him. Jo had been all over him the second that they got in the car. Her hands were exploring his body while he tried his best to keep the car on the road. They barely made it into the back room of his shop before their clothes started flying off.<p>

Jo's mouth was hungry and urgent on his as she ripped his shirt over his head. Dean returned the favor and he proved that he had skill by taking off her bra himself. He then threw her down on the fold out bed and pulled her pants off before he started working on his own.

Dean hovered above her on his arms. "You're sure about this?" he asked giving her one last chance to back out.

"Halliwell, don't make me think that you're all talk, just do it." Jo replied.

"Harvell, I'm about to rock your world." Dean replied as he entered her swiftly. Both of them groaned out in pleasure.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Dean flitted into the manor the next morning like he was walking on air. A little roll in the hay was always good to improve his mood.

"Dude, tell me you didn't." Sam begged his brother when he saw the smile on his face.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Sammy." Dean replied pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"So, you weren't your usual oversexed self with Jo last night?" Sam asked him.

"I don't kiss and tell, Sammy." Dean retorted his smirk getting bigger.

"Dean, Ellen will kill you, Jo is only twenty." Sam sighed he knew first hand how badass Ellen Harvell could be.

"Then don't go telling on me, Sammy." Dean told him like that made logical sense.

* * *

><p>"So, what exactly are you planning to do to find Johnny?" Bobby asked, they were all up in the attic.<p>

"Does anyone have anything of his?" Piper asked. She knew what Dean was planning to do.

Sam pulled a pistol out of his waistband. "Here, this is his I'm not really sure how I got it." He said handing it to Dean.

"Phoebe, what does Dean plan on doing with that?" Paige whispered to her older sister.

"Dean is going to scry for Johnny. Think of it as a supernatural low jack." Phoebe explained to her little sister.

Dean picked up the scrying crystal and held it over the map.

"Does this actually work?" Ellen asked Sam.

"Your guess is as good as mine on that one I'm still learning." Sam replied.

"It works most of the time. Dean has a fucking gift with that though and it works for him all of the time." Piper answered.

"I've got him," Dean announced he scribbled some coordinates down on a sheet of paper.

"That was fast." Jo said with a look of amazement on her face.

"I work fast." Dean replied with a cocky smirk.

"Sam, do you need help?" Phoebe asked her youngest brother.

"No, I should be ok." Sam replied.

"Sammy, you're getting my help whether you want it or not." Dean said firmly.

"Fine, I know that there is no use in telling you no anyway." Sam said with a shrug.

"Leo!" Dean called out to his brother-in-law.

Leo orbed into the attic a moment later. "What?" he asked.

"I need you to orb Sammy and me here." Dean said handing him the piece of paper.

"Sam," Leo said offering him his hand.

"Ok," Sam said putting his hand on Leo's shoulder and then he orbed out.

"What the hell was that?" Bobby asked shaking his head.

"Leo is a whitelighter, think of him as a guardian angel for witches." Piper supplied helpfully.

"Well, I'll be damned." Ellen said to no one in particular.

* * *

><p>Leo, Sam, and Dean orbed into the middle of a seedy looking motel room.<p>

"Dean, Leo, get down." Sam called out pushing them both to the ground just as a shotgun blast went off.

"What the fuck?" Dean called out he was not happy that his giant of a little brother was laying on top of him.

"Johnny, it's just me. You can put the shotgun down." Sam said standing up slowly and holding his hands out in front of him to show that he meant no harm.

"How do I know that you're Sam? You just popped in here and I'm supposed to just believe that you're my brother?" Johnny questioned him. He was about six-one with dark brown hair and brown eyes.

"Son, put the gun down that is your brother." John Winchester said stepping out of the shadows. He looked just like an older version of his son except he had a thick beard with flecks of gray in it.

"You know what I am?" Sam asked him.

"I know I have known for a long time. Not long after Mary died I got a visit from your biological mother." John answered him. He turned to look at Dean. "You must be Dean."

"Yeah, that's me." Dean said nodding his head.

"Dad, why didn't you just tell me that I was adopted?" Sam asked him.

"Sammy, I thought that you might be safer not knowing, but as you see that didn't work out very well for you." John replied.

"Well, that explains a lot. Dad, you could have told me that we were taking care of a fucking freak." Johnny shot out bitterly.

"Johnny, that is enough." John said with steel in his voice.

"Dad, I thought that you were dead." Sam said looking for all the world like a lost little boy.

"Dean, maybe we should go and give Sam some time alone with his dad and his brother." Leo suggested to his brother-in-law.

"Sammy, Leo and I will be right outside. If you need me just yell I'll be in here like that." Dean told his little brother snapping his fingers to demonstrate how quickly he could be by his side.

"Thanks, Dean, I'll be fine. I don't think Johnny is going to hurt me." Sam assured him. He knew it was the only way to get his brother to walk out the door.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that if I were you. I hunt freaks like you down everyday." Johnny replied. He had gotten a little braver with Dean out of the room.

"John, I said that that was enough." John said glaring at his oldest son.

"Yes sir," Johnny said looking down at his feet.

"Now, Sammy, I know that I have some explaining to do." John said.

"Dad, I thought that you were dead and I was alone. Johnny wouldn't have anything to do with me because I left to go to school." Sam told him.

"I'm sorry about that, I just went off the grid for a little while. I'm so close to the demon that killed your mother that I can taste it." John offered as an explanation.

"Dad, you should come home with me I can help." Sam begged him.

"That's what I've always wanted for you boys a real home. I'm glad that you have a place you can say that about." John said with a soft smile.

"Why didn't you ever tell me that he isn't my real brother?" Johnny asked.

"He is your real brother you are just being an ass right now." John called his son on his bullshit.

"Will you come with me?" Sam asked hopefully.

"Sammy, I don't want to mess anything up for you." John said hesitantly.

"You won't mess anything up, I swear. I would really like for you to meet my sisters, plus Bobby is there." Sam tempted him.

"It would really like to see Bobby and I guess it would be good to let him know that I'm alive." John replied.

"Dad, you're just going to go with him? I don't even know what he is." Johnny asked him.

"Johnny, your brother is a witch." John told him.

"That's great he makes deals with the demons that we hunt down everyday." Johnny snorted.

"I'm not that kind of witch, I was born with these powers. I don't do the bidding of any demon." Sam explained to him.

"Dad, do what you want I'm staying here." Johnny said crossing his arms over his chest.

"The only reason I came looking for you today is because Ellen and Bobby were worried about you. They thought that something bad had happened to you. And I had the weird thought that I wanted to help you out if you were in trouble because you are my brother." Sam spit out at him.

Johnny thought about that for a moment. "Are these sisters of yours hot?" he asked making his eyebrows dance.

"Oh God, you and Dean are going to get along great." Sam said shaking his head.

"Are they single?" Johnny and Dean really were a lot alike.

"Piper is married to Leo that is the other guy I orbed in here with. Phoebe has a steady boyfriend. Paige is my twin and as far as I know she is single." Sam explained to him.

"I'll come with you, Sam." John told his son.

"I'll come too." Johnny relented.

"Where are we?" Sam asked.

"We are in the very seedy part of San Francisco." Johnny answered him.

"Good, that means we can drive." Sam replied with a smile.

* * *

><p>Dean and Jo were standing by her mother's car while she was still inside saying her goodbyes to Sam and his sisters.<p>

"Well, Halliwell, I'll say this for you, you sure are an interesting guy." Jo smirked at him.

"Coming from you I'll take that as a compliment. Harvell, you sure have a way with men." Dean smirked at her.

"No, I just had my way with you." Jo joked with him.

"I'll let you have your way with me." Dean replied huskily.

"Am I ever going to see you again?" Jo asked him.

"I guess that all depends on you. I can't leave here, my sisters need me and I have a business to run. I'm sure I'll see you around though; we're all helping John track down the demon that killed Mary. Feel free to drop in and see me anytime." Dean told her. It was better that she left now, he could see himself being able to develop feelings for her.

Jo stood up on her tiptoes and pressed a kiss to Dean's lips. "I'll see you around, Halliwell." She said when she pulled away from him.

"I'll be seeing you, Harvell." Dean agreed with a smile.

"Sammy, the invitation still stands. You're more than welcome to come out on the road with us." John said walking outside with both of his sons following.

"No, I think I'll stick around at least until you get closer to the demon. I'll come help you out then." Sam replied. "Besides that, if I leave there will be no one here to keep him out of trouble." He pointed to Dean who had a love struck look on his face.

"No shit, Ellen will kill him if she finds out what he did with Jo." Johnny agreed.

"How do you know that he did anything with Jo?" Sam asked with a confused look on his face.

"You declined the invitation to have drinks with us last night. Dean and I had tons of fun." Johnny replied with a smirk. "Isn't that right, Dean?" he called to the younger man.

"Whatever you're talking about I can assure you that Sammy is dead wrong and whatever you said is right." Dean called back.

John walked over to Dean and offered him his hand. "Dean, I sure wish that you were going with us. I could use a good Marine out there." He told him.

Dean shook his hand. "I have to stay here and keep Sammy out of trouble. If you need me just give me a call I can be there in an instant."

"Don't worry, I've got Leo on standby waiting for my call." John assured him.

"Dean, you take care with this idgit for me and don't be so much of an idgit yourself." Bobby said shaking his hand. He leaned in close and whispered in his ear. "You better watch out for Ellen. I'm pretty sure she knows that you had your wicked way with her daughter." He warned him.

"I'll see you around, Bobby." Dean replied with a smirk.

Ellen walked up to him with her hands on her hips. "Dean Halliwell, you're lucky I think you're a good man. You stay out of trouble and come down to see me sometimes. I'm sure that Jo would like that." She hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"I'll be sure to do that, Ellen." Dean promised her. He would hate to have to deal with her and Piper together for too long they were both a couple of hard asses.

"If I become a grandma in nine months I'm coming to track your sorry ass down." Ellen warned him.

"Yes ma'am." Dean answered with a smirk. Sam and Dean stood on the front steps waving as they watched them all drive away.

"Dude, that was fucking hell." Sam commented.

"They're family, they're supposed to put you through hell." Dean pointed out to him.

"It's funny you should mention that." Sam said with a smirk.

"What did you do, Sammy?" Dean asked his brother with a scowl on his face.

"I told Piper that we would bartend again tonight." Sam informed him.

"Sammy, I ought to kill you." Dean said punching his little brother on the shoulder. The last thing he needed was his sister using him as her personal slave.

* * *

><p>AN: Here's the next installment in my Charmed Again Series I hope you guys enjoyed it.


End file.
